motelbatesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Bradley Martin
Bradley Martin est une jeune fille de 17 ans populaire, belle et aisée qui se lie d'amitié avec Norman Bates d'abord par gentillesse, puis finalement se retrouve liée à lui bien davantage au fil des évènements. Biographie Season 1 Out of kindness, Bradley befriended Norman Bates when he moved to White Pine Bay with his mother, Norma Bates. Bradley invited Norman to a party, where they flirted with each other until Bradley's boyfriend Richard Slymore interrupted. (First You Dream, Then You Die) Bradley's father, Jerry Martin, died in front of her and her friends; his car crashed, and his body was badly burnt. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) Bradley heavily mourned her father's death, and Norman supported and consoled her. She contacted him one night, and after Dylan's insistance, Norman asked to come over. Bradley told him to come over right away, and they ended up sleeping together. (Trust Me) Norman later went to Bradley's house again. This time, however, she told him that she didn't feel "that way" about him and that they were not a couple. Norman angrily stormed off, but she went after him and comforted him with a hug (possibly preventing him from blacking out and killing her). (The Man in Number 9) Bradley was upset when "rumors" about her and Norman sleeping together spread at school; the source was Emma Decody. Bradley confronted Norman about this, and he, in turn, confronted Emma. She apoligized and explained that she had only been trying to protect Norman's feelings. (A Boy and His Dog) Bradley approached Norman's older brother, Dylan Massett, who had replaced her father at work. She convinced Dylan to help her retrieve some items from her father's former office, and in doing so, they were nearly shot by Dylan's partner, Remo. Upon discovering love letters exchanged between her father and someone known as "B" (implying her father had an affair), Bradley broke down in tears. (Underwater) The next day, Dylan and Bradley bond over their experience of retrieving her father's items and nearly getting shot. Norman overhears them, angering him. That night, Bradley goes to the winter formal with her boyfriend, Richard Slymore, who eventually punches Norman after he continuously eyed Bradley. (Midnight) Season 2 Bradley attempted suicide and was subsequently placed into a mental hospital for four months. Upon being released, she learned that Blaire Watson was the mysterious "B" and that Gil Turner might have been the one who killed her father. Bradley showed up at Gil's house one night, seemingly trying to get information about her father, but ended up shooting Gil in the head and killing him. Panicked, Bradley went to Norman's house, asking for his help. (Gone But Not Forgotten) Norman hid Bradley in the basement of his house, unbeknownst to Norma and Dylan. Norman, unaware of the details of Bradley's predicament, questioned her as to why she needed his help. Bradley resisted his questions at first, but soon confessed to murdering Gil. Norman planned to help Bradley leave town and start a new life elsewhere; however, he was stuck at a musical audition with Norma when the time came for Bradley to leave. Thinking quickly, Norman contacted Dylan and asked him to help Bradley. Honoring Norman's request, Dylan picked her up and encouraged Bradley to write a suicide note in order to successfully cover her tracks. Agreeing, Bradley wrote the suicide note and boarded a bus to Boston. Later, Dylan gave Norman her thank you note which simply stated that he was the best person she had ever known. (Shadow of a Doubt) Meurtres *'Gil Turner': Tué par balle dans la tete avec le pistolet de Jerry Martin. (dans Obsession) Gallery Bradley Martin.PNG Images.jpg Norman meets bradley and her friends.png 18498-1-7.jpg Bradley and norman in the car.png Norman and bradley talk at the party.png 02-bradley-and-norman-walk-to-the-bus-stop.jpg 07-bradley-visits-norman-in-the-hospital.jpg tumblr_inline_n2n71o8snz1rx5qhf.jpg|Bradley and Dylan GBNFS2EP1_31.jpg GBNFS2EP1_51.jpg GBNFS2EP1_52.jpg GBNFS2EP1_53.jpg GBNFS2EP1_54.jpg GBNFS2EP1_55.jpg GBNFS2EP1_56.jpg GBNFS2EP1_57.jpg GBNFS2EP1_58.jpg GBNFS2EP1_88.jpg GBNFS2EP1_89.jpg GBNFS2EP1_90.jpg GBNFS2EP1_94.jpg GBNFS2EP1_98.jpg GBNFS2EP1_99.jpg GBNFS2EP1_100.jpg GBNFS2EP1_101.jpg GBNFS2EP1_102.jpg GBNFS2EP1_103.jpg GBNFS2EP1_104.jpg GBNFS2EP1_105.jpg GBNFS2EP1_106.jpg GBNFS2EP1_109.jpg GBNFS2EP1_110.jpg GBNFS2EP1_112.jpg GBNFS2EP1_114.jpg GBNFS2EP1_160.jpg GBNFS2EP1_164.jpg GBNFS2EP1_165.jpg GBNFS2EP1_168.jpg GBNFS2EP1_169.jpg GBNFS2EP1_170.jpg GBNFS2EP1_200.jpg GBNFS2EP1_201.jpg GBNFS2EP1_202.jpg GBNFS2EP1_203.jpg GBNFS2EP1_204.jpg GBNFS2EP1_206.jpg GBNFS2EP1_208.jpg GBNFS2EP1_209.jpg GBNFS2EP1_213.jpg GBNFS2EP1_215.jpg GBNFS2EP1_217.jpg GBNFS2EP1_218.jpg GBNFS2EP1_220.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_2.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_4.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_5.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_7.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_10.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_104.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_105.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_115.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_135.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_139.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_140.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_141.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_143.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_146.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_147.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_148.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_180.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_181.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_212.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_213.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_236.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_238.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_241.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_242.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_252.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_253.jpg Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Féminins Catégorie:Personnages Secondaires Catégorie:Personnages Saison 1 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 2 Catégorie:Décédés Catégorie:Criminels